civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmony (CivBE)
:For the Starships version of this affinity see Harmony (Starships) Harmony is one of the three affinities in Civilization: Beyond Earth. Instead of changing an alien world to suit them, the followers of this Affinity alter their own DNA with various traits from the local wildlife in order to be able to survive there. Ultimately, most Harmony purists seek to build a biotechnological construct which will, through the use of specialized nanites, eventually link all organisms with brains on the planet into one massive compound intelligence on par with a god. They are able to have alien creatures as units and specialize in rapid movement and the use of the planet's terrain and natural features in their military affairs. Their chosen resource specialization is . Harmony appearance and typical traits Harmony players are the ones that get the most 'in tune' with local wildlife. They use biology, genetics and nanotechnology exclusively to the end of altering the human body's biochemistry and physiology in order to adapt it for life on this alien planet. Their unique insight into biomechanics allows them not only to alter their own physique, but to also genetically engineer new cross-planetary species with unique abilities. This also extends to their favored technology and unique buildings, which most often are biology and genetics based. Finally, they seek to understand the local aliens, to 'domesticate' them, and ultimately to turn them into weapons against their enemies. Visually, this means a style which uses many curves, various shades of green, and art which alludes to biological organs and natural features. Militarily, Harmony players appear to make heavy use of poison-like substances in their munitions, likely militarized variants of the chemically degrading biological clouds of fungal spores dubbed Miasma (CivBE) by the colonists, only of course on a far more concentrated and magnified scale. The Harmony army is a mixture of humans with their normal weapons, and alien creatures (both naturally appearing and bio-engineered). Harmony Strategy When playing as the Harmony affinity, is a resource that can be used offensively and defensively, as it produces many bonuses for your units and structures as well as negatively affecting the other affinities. Be sure to flood areas of interest with miasma to slow/stop enemy activity as well as give you a defensive bonus. Just remember, Miasma also affects other opposing Harmony Civilizations the same way it does you. Harmony rewards a more defensive playstyle, which is completely in tune with the Transcendence victory. Fortify your lands, build up your technology until you construct the Mind Flower, and then defend it until you achieve the Cognitive link! Harmony bonuses ''Rising Tide'' Base Beyond Earth Harmony Units * * * * Unit Upgrade Names Tier Two Harmony Upgrades for units not on this list start with the term Evolved. Hybrid Units Harmony-Purity * * * Harmony-Supremacy * * * Harmony Buildings Affinity Level quotes Assorted screenshots of harmony affinity influenced cities: Harmony city4 (CivBE).jpg Harmony city3 (CivBE).jpg Harmony city2 (CivBE).jpg Harmony city1 (CivBE).jpg Notes Victory condition not mentioned in Civilopedia in Rising Tide Category:Affinities (CivBE) Category:Harmony (CivBE)